1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle for transporting goods, for example, materials to be processed and finished products etc. in the compound of factories and warehouses, such as, for example, a platform car, a wagon, a bogie, a cart or the like, and more particularly, to a goods loading/unloading apparatus for loading a goods on a bed of the vehicle and unloading it therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been used a goods loading/unloading apparatus of the kind specified having a goods supporting arm mounted vertically swingably on the coachwork of a vehicle. This conventional goods loading/unloading apparatus is arranged to support goods by means of its arms, and then place the goods on the vehicle body or unload it therefrom by moving the arms up and down. Since the arms are moved up and down while they are supporting the goods, not only the arms and their portions to be mounted on the vehicle body need to be formed of a robust construction, but also a strong force is required to move the arms, which results in increase in energy consumption by a prime mover for driving the arm such as a motor etc. Further, upon placing goods onto the vehicle, the goods is supported on the vehicle with the arms held at their upper positions. Therefore, the goods is placed at a compartively high position relative to the vehicle body, so that the vehicle becomes top-heavy or unstable in running condition. Further, since the goods tends to oscillate vertically, when the vehicle is running, there is always a risk involved for its operator.